


space and time takes violent things, angry things, and makes them kind

by l_cpl_stummy



Category: 11.22.63 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bill wants validation, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Insecure bill turcotte, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous Bill, Loving Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort Of, bill has internalized homophobia :(, bisexual jake epping, bottom jake epping, the boys love each other, top bill rights, top bill turcotte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_cpl_stummy/pseuds/l_cpl_stummy
Summary: Bill expresses his insecurities to Jake one morning. They share a tender moment.
Relationships: Bill Turcotte/Jake Epping
Kudos: 9





	space and time takes violent things, angry things, and makes them kind

**Author's Note:**

> wanted 2 write som top bill. might do jake/bill/sadie poly smut next so get ready 4 that :) thank u for reading & leaving kudos. enjoy!

Jake woke to the morning light streaming through the window. He and Bill had spent the night in the house Jake took residence in in town. Sometimes it was nice to spend time together in a larger space, plus, the bed was a lot bigger than the tiny cot next to the desk in their shared apartment.

As Jake blinked sleep out of his vision, he could see Bill next to him, already awake and gazing softly at Jake. Bill’s lips twitched into a small smile as his blue eyes met Jake’s warm brown ones.

  
”Good morning, Bill,” Jake muttered, punctuating his statement with a wide yawn.

  
”You’re cute when you’re sleeping. A lot cuter than when you’re talking,” Bill teased, gently rubbing Jake’s jawline with the pad of one large thumb.

  
”Yeah?” Jake smiled.

  
Bill’s lazy smile slowly drifted away, replaced with a look of concern. “What’s wrong?” Jake asked, furrowing his own brow with concern.

  
”It still feels wrong,” Bill admitted in a small voice, fear and sadness in his eyes. “It don’t feel right to be with another man. Not like... Not like that.”

  
Jake chewed his lip momentarily. “Do you still want me?”

  
Bill sat up, stretching his arms out and drawing the pale scars on his back taut against his lean muscles. “Yeah. I just... You swear it’s not unnatural? It’s not... It’s not sinning?”

  
Jake sat up behind Bill, gently threading his arms around his waist comfortingly. “I swear, Bill. Your feelings are not wrong. Love has never and will never be a sin.”

  
Bill seemed to relax a little at Jake’s words. “You love me?”

  
Jake nodded against Bill’s shoulder. “I love you.”

  
Bill stared at the floor for a moment. “What are the men like in the future?”

  
”Different. But none were like you. I hadn’t been with too many, just a few hook-ups here and there, a few dates. I’ve always leaned more towards women.”

  
Bill turned his head and kissed Jake softly. “Did they make you feel good like I do?”

  
For a moment, Jake just smiled at Bill, their tired eyes locked together. “Well...”

  
”I wanna make you feel good, Jake. Like I did last night,” Bill said softly, his accent thick and low. “I wanna make you feel good.”

  
The two men’s lips met in a gentle kiss, which slowly deepened until Bill was pushing Jake down against the mattress and straddling him. They stayed like that for a moment, kissing, and Jake could feel Bill softly grinding his growing erection against his own. Bill hastily grabbed the tin of Vaseline from the bedside table, fumbling to open it and spread some on his length.

  
”Should I stretch you first?” Bill asked Jake, looking down at him.

  
”It should be fine, you stretched me last night. Just go slow, you’re big.”

  
Bill smirked at Jake’s flattery, before hitching one of Jake’s legs over his shoulder and rubbing one Vaseline-slicked finger around Jake’s entrance. He pressed the tip of his erection against Jake’s hole, exhaling in relief as he slowly slid in. Below him, Jake exhaled as well as he adjusted to the sensation. They stayed like that for a moment, the room quiet except for their breathing. Bill leaned in and kissed Jake as he started to move his hips slowly, thrusting in and out of the man spread out on the mattress under him.

  
“Tell me I’m better, Jake—Fuck, tell me I’m better than those men in the future. Tell me I fuck you better than them,” Bill says in between his gentle thrusts into Jake.

  
”You’re better, baby. You fuck me better than they ever did,” Jake groans, reaching up to meet Bill’s lips in a gentle kiss. Bill shifts a little while kissing Jake, reaching a hand down to stroke Jake’s erection. Jake groans quietly into Bill’s mouth at the contact.

  
”Fuck, Bill, keep going. Keep going, baby,” Jake near whispered, his voice low and soft. Bill’s lips hovered inches away from his own, parted softly as Bill panted and let out small groans.

  
They continued like that for a few minutes, Bill thrusting into Jake. His speed had picked up as he chased down his own pleasure, but he was still being fairly gentle, one hand stroking softly up and down Jake’s length between them. They got rough sometimes, they trusted each other enough to do that, but it was good for both of them to be slow and gentle and loving sometimes.

  
Bill continued moving until his rhythm grew sloppy, groans and gasps of pleasure escaping his lips as he chased down his orgasm until he spilled into Jake. He rode through his orgasm, still stroking Jake’s erection, until Jake came too with a shuddering gasp.

  
Both men stayed in that position for a few moments as they both came down from their highs. Eventually, Bill pulled out and flopped down onto the bed next to Jake.

  
”I... what you said earlier. When you said you loved me, I...” Bill spoke up in a small voice.

  
”Yeah?”

  
”I love you too,” Bill admitted, looking at Jake with wide blue eyes. He had frightened eyes, almost, and when he looked at Jake with them he could have imagined he was some scared kid or spooked wild animal.

  
Jake didn’t respond, only reaching over and placing a kiss on Bill’s forehead. His lips lingered against Bill’s pale skin, breathing in his scent. The room was silent, but Jake could feel one of Bill’s hands—the clean one—reach up to brush against his own hand.

  
”I don’t wanna get up.”

  
Jake laughed softly. “We don’t have to get out of bed yet.”

  
Bill snuggled into Jake’s arms, resting his head against his broad chest. “Good.”

  
For a moment, the two of them could almost pretend that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
